BMO the Entertainer?
by GhostHunter94
Summary: What happens when BMO suddenly becomes the Subject of Other People's Entertainment and not just Finn and Jakes?
1. Beginning Stuff

This story is what would happen if BMO suddenly became the Subject of Other People's Entertainment, and not just Finn and Jakes.

And who doesnt love BMO? :)

_**Disclaimer: Only in my Dreams**_


	2. First Visitor: Flame Princess

_BMO's First Visitor: Flame Princess_  
_-_

_It was the Morning of Flame Princess's Sweet 16th Birthday, and she couldn't wait to Celebrate it with her Friends._

_She wanted to take the time to See Finn and Jake to kick off her Birthday and see if they wanted to come to her Party later that day._

_She looked Beautiful Today, having worn her Orange/Red Dress and wearing her firey hair down._

_She knocked on the door Three Times and waited to see if any of them would come._  
_And about 5 minutes passed and Nobody came to the door, so she knocked Three more times._  
_"_Finn? Jake? You guys home?_" She asked out-loud, but didnt hear anyone answering._  
_"_Hmm.._" She went before deciding to see if they were home or not, she gently turned the door knob and went in._

_She poked her head around the corner, but didnt see them, "_Finn? Jake?_" She asked out-loud, wondering where they could have been._  
_"_Finn.. Where did you go? Today's my Birthday.._" She said sounding rather sad that Finn, nor jake, where there._  
_She sighed sadly, before looking at a Green Object sitting on a Table, "_Hello, What's this?_" She wondered, looking at the little Gizmo on the Table._  
_"_Hello there, I am BMO._" The little Green Bot said in a rather Pleasent and kind of cute Voice._  
_"_Aw, Hello BMO, i am Flame Princess._" She said in a still Rather Sad voice, "_Aw, why is the Pretty Lady sad?_" BMO asked sympathetically._  
_She gave a slight smile for a second at being called a _'Pretty Lady'_, which was really sweet of BMO._  
_"_Finn and Jake aren't here to celebrate my 16th Birthday.._" She sighed heavily in sadness, "_Finn and Jake are off protecting everyone._" BMO said, this way at least she knew what was going on._  
_"_Hmm... I didn't exactly expect them to want to be here.. i mean.. knowing Finn probably still remembers what happened last year.._" She really did regret what happened, she wanted more than anything to change what happened._  
_"_Well, how about i be your Special Guest for today?_" BMO asked with a sweet look on his face._  
_"_Aww, could you? We could have a fun party._" She said with new found Happiness, happy that she at least had someone to spend her Birthday with._  
_"_Anything for you, Pretty Princess._" Once again, BMO just had his little way of Sweet Talking to the Princess._

_So Flame Princess spent a bit of Time, dressing BMO up in a Fancy little Suit, Luckily BMO had told her he was Resistant to Fire and Extreme levels of Heat, so that was good news._

_"_So what should our Party Names be_?" The Princess asked herself and BMO, trying to come up with special names._  
_"_Oh! I Know, You'll be **'Lady Red-Flame'**_" BMO Chimed happily, "_Okay.. and you'll be.. **'Little Cutie Pie'**_" She said to him happily, and BMO just gave the cutest look of _'^u^'_._  
_And while all this happened, BMO had also been preparing a special Birthday Cake for Flame Princess._  
_"_Want to play a game?_" BMO asked the Birthday Girl, "_Oh Yes, let's play Pretend._" BMO liked that idea, since he usually does himself._

_Then Flame Princess and BMO got into a sort of Character for their little game of Pretend._

_"_Lady Red-Flame, i present to you, your Royal Green Knight._" BMO said, thought stepping forward only slightly, "_Greetings Brave Knight, i am Lady Red-Flame._" Said the Birthday girl on her part, _"I am here to protect you from an Evil Dragon!_" BMO Exclaimed, raising a butter knife up high._  
_"_An Evil Dragon?! Well im glad you came to protect me then, Noble Knight._" FP said in a Made-Up Relieved Voice._  
_Then a cardboard cutting of a Dragon came flying out on a clothes line._  
_"_Ahh!_" FB gave a mock scream at the sight of it, "_I shall vanquish thy foul beast!_" BMO exclaimed before jumping up on different counters or Tables and slicing the Cardboard Dragon into Halves._  
_"_I have Vanquished the Dragon, My Lady!_" BMO said proudly, "_Oh Thank You, Brave knight! You've Saved Me!_" Then FP gave BMO a nice hug._  
_BMO was glad he could give Flame Princess a good time on her Birthday when No-one else could._  
_Though, Flame Princess had him so pre-occupied, he almost forgot one little thing._  
_FP looked over towards the Kitchen area and saw BMO's Timer was near Zero._  
_"_Hey, little cutie pie, your 'Surprise' is about done_." She alerted him, BMO has told her what he was making was going to be a Surprise, luckily he got it just in time._  
_"_Close your Eyes._" BMO tells her, and she does while he puts frosting and other special stuff on._  
_Then he took a moment to Deep Freeze the candles he had, instead of lighting them with flame._

_"_Okay, open your eyes!_" BMO exclaimed, and when she did, she gasped happily._  
_The Cake was a Chocolate 2 layer (or two stack) cake with Orange Frosting and Red stripes, there were two special candles to make out _'16'_ which had been deep frozen, and Dark Red Frosting on top which spelled out _'Happy Birthday, Flame Princess!'_ with a little Figurine of Flame Princess on the top center of the cake._

_Flame Princess couldnt help but gasp happily, "_BMO! Thank You!_" She cried red hot tears of joy at the sweet sight, before hugging BMO._  
_BMO hugged her back gently, he was glad he could make her Birthday a good one._  
_"_Does the Birthday Girl want to blow out her Candles?_" BMO asked her with a happy look on his face, "_Yes i would._" She replied with a smile on her face._  
_She turned to look at her Candles and saw they were Deep Frozen, "_Heh, I like how you Deep Froze the Candles for me, Very Clever.._" She giggled for a minute, "_Wait._" BMO said suddenly._  
_FP looked at him with Curious eyes, "_I must sing to you._" Indeed, it would have been proper to have done that first._

'Happy Birthday to You.. Happy Birthday to You.. Happy Birthday dear, Flame Princess.. Happy Birthday to You..'_ BMO sung in a rather cute voice, "_Make a wish!_" He exclaimed Happily, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and blew a thin torrent of Flames at the Deeply Frozen Candles, Instantly reducing them to Vapor._  
_BMO Clapped his hands happily, "_Thank you very much, BMO, i appreciate all this.. You've made my birthday a good one.. if only Finn and Jake were here._." She said with a hint of sadness still on her voice._  
_"_It's okay Pretty Princess, but as long as you have Friends who will always love you, that is what matters._" Said BMO to her, gently stroking her Arm lovingly._  
_She gave a sweet smile at this, "_Now, enjoy your Birthday, and have some cake._" BMO said as he cut a slice for her._  
_He handed it to her on a glass plate, and when she took a bite of it, her eyes went wide._  
_"_Mmm.. that is so yummy._" She moaned in delight, finding the cake to be delicious._  
_"_And of course that is not the only thing i have for you._" He jumped behind the counter for a minute and when he returned, he had a rather beautifully decorated gift of sorts, wrapped in Red Wrapping Paper and Orange Ribbon._  
_"_Hmm?_" She wondered with her mouth full of cake, she sent her plate aside and grabbed the gift._  
_She shook it for a minute to hear what was inside it, but of course why guess when you could know?_  
_So she tore the paper off piece by piece.. until.. it revealed a picture frame containing a sweet picture of Finn, Jake, Flame Princess together, all looking happy together._  
_Her Eyes went wide and her hand moved to over her heart, she remembered those day._  
_Of course when she did, Blood Red Tears begun to form and run down her face._  
_"_Ohh..._" She cried lightly, sniffling as she looked at the picture in Memory of what once was._  
_"_I've... I've made a horrible mistake.. i never should have.. i never should have left him.. Oh Finn.. i forgive you for what you've done.. if i ever see you again.. i'll make sure i give you a Second Chance.. but.. even then.. i hope you can forgive me.. i know i sometimes act like a Spoiled Brat.. but.. i.. im sorry FInn.. And i hope you can give me a second chance._" Her mind was filled with sad thoughts and regret, wishing she never did what she did._  
_"_Huggies._" BMO Cooed, and the two shared a long and sweet hug._  
_"_Thank You, BMO, for everything.. I think i had a good Birthday Despite.._" She rather not think about at least Finn till she got to see him again._  
_"_But Again, Thank You, it meant alot to me.. i think your a really good friend._" This was really sweet, that BMO had a new Friend. (Then again, Even if she was over in Previous TV Episodes, there was little to no interaction between her and BMO)._  
_"_Happy Birthday, FP._" BMO Cooed, hugging her._

_**Next Up: Ice King**_

(BTW, to anyone who reads this and has probably watched more AT Episodes than i have: Has FP ever had any Interaction with BMO? I mean like at least like a brief talk or anything like that?)


	3. Stop SOPA!

We have breaking news everyone, no im not Hubert J Farnsworth, but this is just as serious. If you guys remember SOPA from 2011-2013, it's back once again and WORSE THAN EVER, if it passes it could mean the end of the Internet and everything on it, art, stories, everything (Which was what i meant by everything) We have until March 19th (Not sure what exact time AM-PM) to rack up 100,000 votes on .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr , it is currently 71,000 and we need 29,000 more. And unless you guys wanna lose the internet and your hard worked on stuff, i suggest you do not ignore this and act now. Otherwise, it's to the stone-age for us. (Sorta) Spread the Word! 


End file.
